A summer day
by anime-lover-and-addict
Summary: A TAKARI fic...


Me: Hey guys! Hope you'll like my story!

Kari: Yeah! She worked hard on it!

Davis: Kari!

Me: Great...

TK: Hey Davis!

Davis: Bye TC... Hey Kari! Why do you have to be in this stupid story? C'mon! Let's go to the game!

Me: What stupid story? *chasing after Davis*

Kari: Remember guys! This is a Takari! If you don't want a takari then get out of this page.

TK: What's a Takari?

Kari: It's you and me.

TK: And so??

Kari: Being together...

TK: Ohh... *blush*...

Kari: *giggle* Oh TK... You're so innocent.

Me: Stupid monkey.

Kari: Junice doesn't own Digimon.

TK: Or anyone of us.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

TK, Kari, Davis...

This day is the last day of school. TK, Kari, and Davis are sitting in their respective chares. TK and Kari are sitting next to each other and Davis... well... he's in the last row away from the two of them. The three are waiting for the bell to ring for their summer vacation.

Cody is waiting for the bell to ring. Same as Yolei.

**RING!!! (Bell********)**

The five of them are walking to the park. They decided to buy some ice cream since it's already vacation and there are no homeworks.

TK: Hey Kari. What are you going to do for vacation?

Kari: I don't know.

The 5 has decided to go to their houses and rest.

Kari: I'm home!

Mrs. Kamiya: Good. Now tell your brother that me and your father are going off for vacation.

Kari: Okay.

Mr. Kamiya: Take care of each other!

Kari: Bye!

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya are out of the house...

Kari: Tai!

Tai: Yeah?

Kari: Mom and Dad are out for vacation!

Tai: Okay.

Kari: Here are the house keys.

Tai: Why?

Kari: I think we're going out for vacation too.

Tai: Where are you going?

Kari: We're still planning on it.

Tai: How about going swimming on a good resort.

Kari: It'll work. I'll text message them. Aren't you going too?

Tai: We have plans ourselves.

Kari: Ohh, okay!

Kari text messaged the others saying...

_Let's meet at the park tomorrow at 9 am._

_-Kari_

**The next day, 9 am...**

The 4 of them are waiting for Kari.

Kari: Sorry I'm late.

Yolei: So why did you want us to meet here.

Kari: I've got a question for all of you.

Cody: What is it?

Kari: Do you have plans for the vacation?

Yolei: Nothing.

Cody: Nothing really.

Davis: Nope.

TK: Well...

Everybody stared at TK.

TK: My Mom is working overtime the whole week so...

Kari: So??

TK: Nothing...

Kari: Then I have a suggestion...

TK: What?

Kari: Since its summer and it's our vacation, let's go swimming at the Odaiba resort.

Yolei: Great idea.

Cody: Yeah.

Davis: What a great idea Kari!

TK whispered something to Kari.

TK's whisper: _Tai told that to you didn't he?_

Kari nodded and they both laughed.

Yolei: What's so funny?

TK and Kari: Nothing.

Kari: Okay. Let's meet here again tomorrow at 8 am so we can start swimming earlier.

TK, Davis, Cody, and Yolei: OKAY!

**The next day... 8 am... at the park...**

Everybody is ready to leave but they are still waiting for Kari. Kari is sneaking behind

everybody. TK turned around and Kari's there. Their faces were just 3 inches apart. TK blushed like a tomato. Kari giggled and got everybody's attention.

Yolei: Ohh there you are Kari! Let's go!

The five of them got in the bus. Yolei is sitting next to Cody and Cody is next to Davis. The 3 of them are at the back and TK and Kari are sitting next to each other in front of the 3.

TK: Why did you sneaked up on me like that? *blush*

Kari: 'Cause its fun. Why are you blushing?

TK: It's nothing... really! Don't look at me like that!

Kari: *staring*

TK: Don't stare at me.

Kari: *giggle*

TK: What?

Kari: You're still blushing.

TK: *smiling shyly and scratching the back of his head*

The 2 stared at each others eyes. TK said something.

TK: Sorry. *looking at the floor*

Kari: Your eyes are cute.

TK: What?

Kari: You have blue eyes right?

TK: Yeah... Why?

Kari: I love blue eyes... *smile and blush*

TK: *staring at Kari while blushing and making a questioning face*

Kari: Huh?... umm... ahh... never mind what I said...hehe...

Kari's thoughts: _What am I saying? Am I falling for him? What did I said that I like blue eyes? I like blue eyes but why did I said that to TK? Oh no! I can't ruin our friendship._

Kari is spaced out...

TK: Uhh... Kari?... Hello... *waving his hand in front of Kari's face*

Kari: Umm... sorry...

TK: It's okay...

The conductor of the bus said something...

_Odaiba resort is the next stop. Odaiba resort is the next stop._

Kari: There's our next stop! Come on! *dragging TK out of the bus*

TK: Hey...Hey! Wait!

Kari is so happy. Kari stucked her tongue and TK grabbed it.

Kari: Hey! Leh goh ohh mah thung!

TK: Why?

Kari: Ihh hurths...

TK: Nope.

Kari: Hey!

TK: Say my name.

Kari: Thee Ke

TK: It's not "thee ke" it's TK

Kari: Thee ke! Leh goh ohh mah thung!

TK: Hahaha! You look funny!

Kari: Leh goh ohh mah thung!

TK: Okay, okay.

TK had let Kari's tongue go.

Kari: I'm gonna get you for that TK!

TK: There! You pronounced my name right! *running*

Kari: TK!!!

Kari chased TK around. Yolei, Cody, and Davis came out of the bus. The three of them sweatdropped.

Yolei: Did we miss something?

Kari stopped chasing TK because she got tired. TK saw Kari that is out of breath. He gave her a bottle of water.

TK: Here.

Kari: Thanks.

The 5 of them has decided to go inside. They paid their entrance and paid a rent for a cottage. TK, Davis, Cody, and Yolei decided to swim.

Yolei: Come on Kari! The water's fine.

Kari: Maybe later. I'll prepare our breakfast.

Davis: Hey TS! How about fighting in the pool? Who wins is the one who will get Kari.

TK: Okay?

Cody: 1! 2! 3! Go!

Davis and TK are drowning each other and TK is winning. Kari is watching while laughing... drowning... still drowning... TK wins!

Cody: TK wins!

TK: What about it Davis?

Davis: Grrrr...TA!!!

TK, Cody, Yolei, and Kari laughed.

Kari: Okay guys! Breakfast is ready!

The 4 of them ran towards Kari and eat

TK: Hey Kari.

Kari: Yeah?

TK: When are you going to swim?

Kari: Maybe when we rest after we eat.

TK: Okay.

The 5 of them are finished eating. They rested and started to swim again... this time, Kari joined. She's wearing her bathing suit. TK opened his mouth for a little while, blushed, and spaced out.

Kari: TK?

TK: *staring at Kari*

Kari: TK?

TK: *still staring at Kari*

Kari: TK!!!

TK: Huh?...Wha...What happened?

Kari: You're staring at me.

TK: Ohh... sorry.

Kari: It's okay but why are you staring at me?

TK: *blushing* I don't know.

TK's thoughts: _What's happening to me? Am I in love with her? No. I can't be. We're just best friends._

While TK is thinking, Kari splashed water to TK.

TK: Hey! *splashing water to Kari*

The 2 played splashed water to each other while laughing. They all had fun. Yolei got out of the swimming pool to prepare lunch.

Yolei: Lunch is ready!

Davis: Great! I'm starving.

The 5 are eating their lunches. TK felt the wind blowing and saw Kari shivering. He putted his towel at Kari and smiled at each other. Kari is the first one to finish her food and rested. She decided to go into the pool and stayed at her place. TK saw her alone so he decided to swim under the water and grab her foot. Kari screamed and TK came out of the water. When he stood up their faces were inches away again and this time Kari's the one who blushed.

Kari: TK!!!

TK: What? Hey! You're blushing! *laugh*

Kari: I am not!

TK: You're face is like a tomato! *laugh*

Kari: Stop it!

TK: Tomato face! *laugh*

Kari: TK! *laugh*

TK: There. You're blush is gone.

Kari: *laugh*

TK: You're happy again.

Kari: Why?

TK: Because I saw you being lonely just now and you do not look pretty when you're lonely.

Kari: Ohh...*frown and her face was facing the water*

TK: Hey Kari. *lifting Kari's chin up*. Don't be sad *slid his index finger to Kari's nose*

Kari: Hey! *smile*

TK: *sticking his tongue out*

Kari grabbed his tongue.

TK: Hey! Luh goh!

Kari: What? I didn't hear you!

TK: I sed leh goh

Kari: What should I let go?

TK: Mah thung!

Kari: Ohh... is this your tongue?

TK: Yeth!!!

Kari: Say my name.

TK: Noh!

Kari: Say my name or I'm not letting this tongue go.

TK: Kali...

Kari: Who's "Kali?"

TK: Leh goh mah thung!

Kari: *laugh* okay.

TK: Why did you do that for?

Kari: For what you did earlier.

TK: I'm gonna get you Hikari Kamiya!

The two run in the pool. Kari was to slow so TK got her and dragged her in the water and he put himself in the water too. TK smiled inside the water facing Kari and Kari smiled back. They came out of the water.

Kari: Well that was fun.

TK: It sure was.

They both laughed.

TK: Wanna play tag?

Kari: Sure.

TK: Tag! You're it!

Kari: TK! *laugh*

TK is swimming to the other side and Kari saw how he swim and it was perfect. Kari opened her mouth a little and stared at TK on how he swim.

TK: Kari!

Kari: *stared*

TK: Kari! Close you're mouth! *smile*

Kari: Wha? What?

TK: I said you're the it!

Kari: Why you!

Kari chased TK all over the swimming pool. Yolei noticed them.

Yolei: Did we miss something again?

**6 pm...**

The 5 of them got out of the pool and dressed themselves into dry clothes. Kari's dress is pink that is above her knee and is sleeveless with matching pink sandals. TK's clothes is a long sleeved shirt and pants with rubber shoes and he is not wearing his hat. (I will skip what the 3 are wearing...I'm out of ideas). The two stared at each other and blushed slowly.

TK and Kari: *cough* Sorry.

TK and Kari: Its okay *laugh*

Cody: Come on you 2! Let's go home! It's getting late!

The two nodded. They all got inside the bus and seated their arrangement the last time. TK saw Kari being lonely again.

TK: Kari?

Kari: Hmm?

TK: What's the problem?

Kari: It's nothing really.

TK: Are you sure? You look lonely the whole day.

Kari didn't answer. There was an awkward silence between the 2. Suddenly, the bus suddenly stopped and having TK accidentally hug Kari. TK had let Kari go and Kari looks at the opposite direction. There is an awkward silence again. TK broke the silence.

TK: Kari, I have to tell you something.

Kari stared at TK.

TK: Kari...I

Kari: *stare*

TK: I...

Kari: *stare*

TK's thoughts: _Put yourself together TK. Just say I love you Kari and it will be over._

Kari is still staring and waiting for TK to say the 4 words that she's hoping.

"I Love You Kari" TK murmured.

Kari is shocked on what she heard.

Kari's thought: _Somebody pinch me._

Kari: What?

TK: I Love You Kari so please don't be mad at me and please don't be so lonely.

TK saw a tear flowing into Kari's cheeks. TK got worried.

TK: Kari?

Kari: I Love You too TK. I Love You with all my heart. *cry*

TK: Don't cry... please *wiping Kari's tears off her cheeks*

TK hugged Kari and Kari hugged back. While they are traveling inside they bus, TK held Kari's hand and let Kari rest in his shoulders.

**They got out of the bus...**

Davis: Bye guys! I gotta go! My mom will be so worried since it's *looking at his watch* 9 o'clock?! My mom will be so worried. *running*

Yolei: Yeah. C'mon Cody.

Cody: Wait, TK aren't you coming?

TK: Its okay guys. I have something important to do.

Yolei: Okay! Catch you later!

TK: Bye!

Kari is walking to a different direction.

TK: Hey Kari! Wait up! I'll walk you home. It's dangerous when you walk by yourself in the dark you know.

Kari: *nod with smile*

TK: *smile with blush*

While walking, TK accidentally touched Kari's hand and that made him blush but he decided to hold it since he already confessed to her and she feels the same way for him. While TK is walking Kari home, they are holding hands.

**Outside the Kamiya residence's door...**

TK: Well Kari... here we are...

Kari: Thanks TK...

TK: Bye then...

Kari: Wait...

TK: Why?

Kari: Just a little something to make you remember this day...

Kari kissed TK... TK's eyes widened... the kiss lasted for 5 seconds... Kari backed away. Leaving a shocked TK.

Kari: Goodnight TK. *giggle*

Kari is inside the house and closed the door still leaving a shocked TK outside. Kari touched her lip. "I'll love you...forever" Kari murmured... TK is still outside the house but this time he's smiling and he decided to go home.

TK's thoughts: _I will love you forever and with all my heart... Kari._

**Kamiya residence...**

Tai: So how was your outing?

Kari: Oh everything is just wonderful.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me: So Guys! Do you like it?

TK and Kari: We love it! *blush*

Kari: So TK... Do you know what a Takari looks like?

TK: I do now. *Holding Kari's hand*

Davis: Well, I hate it.

Me: WHAT?! *chasing after Davis* (shout) don't disturb them! *pointing at TK and Kari while chasing Davis*

Kari: *giggle and kissed TK*

TK: Wow.


End file.
